


Miscalculus

by ainm



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, Drunk!Blair, Gen, Humor, The Sentinel Secret Santa, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm
Summary: Random snippet of a conversation, for the "antlers" Drabble Day prompt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - antlers prompt





	Miscalculus

**Author's Note:**

> I was *not* drunk when I wrote this, but I *was* very very tired, so my apologies for it being insane, and having a ridiculous title, and especially for it ending extra-abruptly. I think everyone involved is about to crash now... ;-)

"Jim! Home! Jim is home! Jim, you are home!"

"And you are... drunk? Drugged? I just saw you three hours ago, did someone get to you on your way home?"

"No! Yes! No, wait, I mean, yes, then no, and another no. Right?"

"I have no idea..."

"Yes, I am drunk, not drugged, by myself or anyone else, don't be silly."

"Don't think you're in a position to talk about silly, Chief. Seriously, what happened?"

"Miscalculus... calculus... no, not calculus... not algebra, not statistics..."

"Sandburg!"

"What?"

"Miscalculation?"

"Oh, right, miscalc while trying this new recipe for the holiday party tomorrow, see?"

"No..."

"It's a _pie_ , Jim, are you blind?"

"It's a _whole_ pie, Blair, are you nuts?"

"Hmm, nuts, lots of nuts, yes..."

"Oh for crying out loud -- how can you be drunk from miscalculating the amount of, hmm, apparently bourbon to put in the pie if you didn't eat the pie?"

"Oh, no, I put the right amount of bourbon in the _pie_..."

"...And so, the miscalculation was...?"

"How much I put in _me_ while I was at it. Oops..."

"Oops is right. I am too tired for your antics right now, Sandburg..."

"Antics... aaan-tics... ant-ics... ant-lers... Jim!"

"Oh lord..."

"Jim!"

"What?"

"You know what's a funny word?"

"Antlers?"

"Oh, _wow_... did you read my mind? Can you do that now?!"

"No, I can't read your mind, mercifully."

"Oh. Good. Ant-lers, it's like ant butlers!"

"Would that be a butler _for_ an ant, or that _is_ an ant?"

"That _is_ an ant, obviously. But... wait... I... don't... know... I don't know! Oh man, I don't know!"

"Any chance you might pass out soon, Chief?"


End file.
